Fogli Bianchi
by Lilya
Summary: La guerra è finita, ma non per tutti: Danny Ryan combatte ancora e questa volta Hermione Granger è accanto a lui nella ricerca dell'ultimo nemico da scovare, dell'ultimo foglio bianco da riempire...Sulle tracce del quarto uomo.


Fogli bianchi 

Ecco, era successo proprio lì. Dieci anni, cinque mesi e tre giorni in teoria, in pratica una vita intera da quel 19 Aprile. Quando era al quinto anno in quella stessa scuola. Quando c'era ancora Faith. 

_Ti sono mancata tanto? chiese sciogliendosi dal mio abbraccio. Immensamente. Non immagini nemmeno quanto. Posso immaginarlo benissimo Davvero?. Aylwin Ryan annuì sorridendo: Sì. Perché anche tu mi manchi da morire. Mi gettò nuovamente le braccia al collo e si alzò sulle punte dei piedi per baciarmi ancora, poi ci sedemmo e parlammo per un po'. Ci mettemmo ad ascoltare la nostra canzone dal suo lettore CD e mentre sedevamo in silenzio, lei mi chiese: Che cos'hai, Danny?. La guardai sorpreso: Io? Niente. Non è vero: hai qualcosa che ti rode. Avanti, sputa il rospo. Sospirai e mi chiesi se esistesse al mondo qualcuno capace di leggermi come faceva la mia Faith. Non sento solo la tua mancanza… cominciai a spiegare Il fatto è che…Sono geloso dei Grifondoro. Soprattutto dei ragazzi. E perché? mi chiese con gli occhi spalancati. Perché ti stanno vicini 24 ore su 24. Frequentate le stesse lezioni, mangiate allo stesso tavolo, ridete insieme, scherzate insieme…A proposito, se Dean Thomas continua a guardarti a quel modo, io non rispondo più delle mie azioni!. Bene. Adesso sai cosa provo ogni volta che Pansy Parkinson ti viene vicino mi rispose sogghignando. Non c'è niente di cui sorridere replicai risentito. Io non ero d'accordo su questo trasferimento, ma **qualcuno** ha organizzato tutto insieme al preside senza consultarmi. Non ci provare: io non torno sulla mia decisione. E se questo è il prezzo da pagare perché tu sia al sicuro, beh, allora lo sopporterò!. Faith sospirò e mi passò le braccia attorno alla vita: Tu hai paura di perdermi mormorò contro la mia spalla Hai paura che mi possa innamorare di uno della mia casa. È solo che…Mi sembri così distante ora…Vorrei tanto saperti legata a me in qualche modo. Poi, di colpo, mi ricordai di un rituale di cui avevo letto in un libro . Mi avvicinai a Faith e le sussurrai la mia idea all'orecchio: fu subito d'accordo. _

Ci ritrovammo il giorno dopo proprio qui, al nostro solito rifugio, e ci inginocchiammo sull'erba l'uno davanti all'altra. Sistemai tra noi due gli oggetti che avevo raccolto: un bicchiere, una bottiglietta d'acqua e una grossa scheggia del vetro di uno specchio. Aylwin appoggiò la sua bacchetta a terra, al suo fianco, e io feci altrettanto con la mia. Fui io a cominciare: presi la scheggia di vetro e mi feci un taglio lungo e obliquo attraverso il palmo della mano sinistra. Passai la scheggia a Faith, che fece lo stesso trasalendo appena per il dolore. Unimmo le nostre mani ferite sopra il bicchiere pieno d'acqua: Questo sangue, che doveva dividerci, possa ora unirci pronunciammo insieme a bassa voce e mentre parlavamo il sangue ci scivolava lungo i polsi e giù sul braccio. Ci separammo e stesi per primo la mano ferita sopra il bicchiere, pronunciando ad alta voce il mio nome, anzi i miei nomi, mentre lasciavo stillare il mio sangue nell'acqua: Draco Lawrence Malfoy. Danny. Ritirai la mia mano e Faith distese la sua sopra il bicchiere dal contenuto rosato: Aylwin Heather Ryan alzò gli occhi verso di me Faith. Anche lei ritirò la mano. Presi il bicchiere tra le mani e bevvi circa metà del suo contenuto. Mentre il liquido ora rossastro mi scendeva in gola, non potei trattenere una smorfia: aveva un sapore orribile. Sai di ferro, Ryan. Lo passai a Faith e lei bevve l'altra metà, vuotandolo e deponendolo poi sull'erba. Storse il naso: Anche tu. Ridacchiammo per qualche istante, poi tornammo seri. Ci avvicinammo per scambiarci il bacio che suggellava il nostro patto di sangue: un tempo i matrimoni tra maghi avvenivano così. Strinsi la mano ferita di Ayly nella mia destra e sostenendo, seppur a fatica, la bacchetta con la mano sinistra mormorai un incantesimo: il sangue che macchiava il candore della sua pelle venne riassorbito e la ferita si richiuse ma io, invece di lasciarla andare, cominciai a baciarle il palmo della mano.    

Draco Malfoy alias Danny Ryan prese un profondo respiro.

_Il giorno in cui è morta c'era pochissimo sangue. _  

Un rumore di rami smossi alle sue spalle lo fece voltare: Hermione Granger si faceva strada tra i cespugli. Lui le gettò una rapida occhiata e riportò lo sguardo all'orizzonte lontano. Dra…Danny, va tutto bene? chiese timidamente Hermione. Silenzio. Vuoi che me ne vada? chiese intimidita. No rispose improvvisamente lui con voce piatta. Di quale delle due domande è la risposta?. Entrambe lentamente, il ragazzo biondo alzò il volto verso di lei: dimostrava molto più dei suoi venticinque anni. Sembrava più vecchio…e più stanco. Hermione… mormorò guardandola Sei sempre stata la più sveglia e la più intelligente a scuola…Posso…posso chiederti un consiglio?. Superato il primo istante di stupore, la ragazza annuì sedendosi accanto a lui: Se posso aiutarti…. Danny guardò l'orizzonte dinnanzi a sé e prese un profondo respiro prima di cominciare: Per dieci anni il pensiero degli assassini di Faith non mi ha mai dato tregua. Quando ho lasciato la scuola, la sola cosa che avevo in mente era trovarli e fargliela pagare si interruppe L'ultimo l'ha sistemato ieri Potter: quello era un bersaglio più suo che mio. Hermione rabbrividì lievemente al ricordo della battaglia che si era svolta soltanto ventiquattro ore prima e che aveva posto fine alla guerra e alla vita di Voldemort contemporaneamente. Guardò il ragazzo che le sedeva al suo fianco e aspettò che proseguisse. Durante la guerra… disse invece Danny Pensavi mai a quello che avresti fatto dopo?. Hermione, presa in contropiede, esitò un istante prima di rispondere: Sì…Qualche volta sì. Non molto spesso, ma lo facevo. Ma tu lo facevi. È questo il punto. Che vuoi dire, Danny?. Il ragazzo distolse lo sguardo dal suo volto: Da quando ho iniziato a combattere, io non ho pensato altro che a scovare quei Mangiamorte: non ho mai pensato a quello che avrei fatto dopo, quando tutto sarebbe finito. Forse… un sorriso amaro gli increspò le labbra Forse inconsciamente credevo che non sarei giunto a vedere la guerra finire. Invece ci sono arrivato e il punto è, Hermione, che ora non so cosa fare. Non so più chi  sono. Chi devo essere. Hermione abbassò gli occhi sull'erba dove stava seduta: Non è una risposta facile… mormorò Ma perché dici che non sai chi essere?. Draco Malfoy o Daniel Lee Macleane. Questo è il bivio ripose il ragazzo senza guardarla. Hermione gli appoggiò una mano su una spalla: Non importa qual è il tuo nome: sei sempre la stessa persona. L'altro scosse la testa: No, non è la stessa cosa. Tornare ad essere Draco Malfoy significa dover obbedire a certe regole, comportarsi in un certo modo…Significa darla vinta a Lucius. Perdonami le parole, ma a quest'ora Lucius Malfoy non è altro che un mucchietto d'ossa. È _morto_, andato, kaputt… E a me lo vieni a dire? la interruppe lanciandole un'occhiata da sopra la spalla. Il punto è che non ha più il potere di condizionare la tua vita…Anche se credo che non l'avesse più da una decina d'anni almeno…Ad ogni modo, ora sei _tu_ che prenderai le tue decisioni: non sei più obbligato a comportarti come vuole lui. So che dai Malfoy ci si aspettano certi comportamenti, ma _tu_ puoi cambiare le cose. Sei _tu_ a fare le regole ora. Non l'ho scelto io di essere un Malfoy borbottò quasi con rabbia. Hermione scosse la testa:Tu non sei _un_ Malfoy: tu sei _Draco Lawrence Malfoy_. Draco la guardò stupito: Come hai scoperto il mio secondo nome?. Hermione sorrise con aria furba: Al sesto anno io, Harry e Ron abbiamo dovuto riordinare l'Archivio degli Studenti di Hogwarts: sul tuo modulo d'iscrizione c'era il tuo nome completo Capisco. I due rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi il ragazzo parlò ancora: Così…Tu mi consigli di tornare ad essere Draco Malfoy. La fanciulla annuì: Se vuoi ti spiego anche perché: anche se decidessi di vivere come Daniel Lee Macleane il resto della tua vita, prima o poi qualcuno finirebbe per scoprirti. Potrebbero volerci dieci, forse anche vent'anni, ma prima o poi qualcuno lo scoprirà e sarà diecimila volte peggio. Draco tacque per alcuni istanti, poi annuì: Sì…Credo che farò così si voltò a guardarla e, inaspettatamente le sorrise Come sempre, hai ragione tu. Grazie di tutto. Hermione si sentì inspiegabilmente arrossire: Oh, io non ho fatto nulla…. Sì, invece disse alzandosi e cominciando ad avviarsi verso il castello. Draco! lo chiamò balzando il piedi, colpita da un improvviso pensiero. Sì? chiese fermandosi e voltandosi verso di lei. Ecco…Sai che non sarà comunque una passeggiata… Draco annuì soltanto E quindi…stavo pensando che se le cose diventassero troppo…troppo e tu avessi bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare beh…Conta pure su di me. Draco sembrava incredulo: Parli seriamente? Dopo tutto quello che è successo quando andavamo a scuola?. Hermione sorrise: È passato tanto tempo…Non siamo più le stesse persone di allora. Draco scosse il capo: Forse questo vale per me, ma tu non mi sembri molto diversa. Lo prendo come un complimento Lo era. In tal caso, grazie. Draco sospirò: Bene. Sarà meglio che vada: vorrei arrivare al Malfoy Manor prima di sera. Non: "a casa" pensò con amarezza Hermione mentre lo salutava con la mano.   

La bomba scoppiò circa otto mesi dopo. Quella mattina, Hermione aveva dormito un po' più del solito, approfittando del fatto che non l'attendevano a Santa Bronwen, il nuovo Ospedale Magico dove lavorava, prima dell'ora di pranzo: quando entrò in cucina per prepararsi qualcosa da mangiare, scoprì che la Gazzetta del Profeta era già arrivata. Come d'abitudine, cominciò a leggerla mentre faceva colazione: non appena vide la prima pagina il caffè le andò per traverso. "_UN MANGIAMORTE SFUGGITO ALLA CATTURA?_"ruggiva il titolo di testa di un articolo a quattro colonne, corredato con un paio di fotografie tratte dall'annuario del primo anno. "_Dopo una sparizione di ben otto anni, della quale né i genitori né i più intimi amici hanno mai saputo dare una spiegazione soddisfacente, da quasi otto mesi Draco Malfoy è tornato come se niente fosse nella residenza di famiglia, dove vive tuttora con la madre Narcissa. Noi tutti ci chiediamo **dove**, in compagnia di **chi**  e a fare **cosa** il giovane Malfoy abbia trascorso questi otto anni, ma queste domande rimarranno probabilmente senza risposta finché il Ministero della Magia non si degnerà di convocarlo per interrogarlo. Ricordiamo che il padre di Draco, Lucius Malfoy…." _L'articolo proseguiva parlando diffusamente dei precedenti di Lucius Malfoy, dal processo subito ai tempi della prima caduta di Voldemort alla morte durante al battaglia di Hogwarts, per poi concentrarsi esclusivamente sul figlio: in quest'ultimo caso, però, le informazioni si limitavano alla sua breve biografia (_nato a Londra il 29 Maggio 19**…riceve la lettera per Hogwarts all'età di 11 anni e assegnato alla casa di Serpeverde, noto covo di Maghi Oscuri…Cercatore per la squadra della casa medesima dal secondo anno…rapporti niente affatto amichevoli con Harry Potter…_) fino a narrare della sua improvvisa e inspiegabile scomparsa dall'Espresso da Hogwarts alla fine del settimo anno, sulla quale venivano fatte le insinuazioni più diffamatorie (_per settimane questo stesso giornale ha ospitato la foto del giovane Malfoy nella pagina dedicata ai Dispersi nonché gli appelli del padre e della madre di Draco. Cosa si nascondeva dietro quelle lacrime e quegli accorati appelli? Era dunque tutto un trucco?_). Hermione, fumante di rabbia, andò a guardare il nome dell'articolista pur immaginando cosa avrebbe trovato: lo stile e le calunnie erano inconfondibili. Difatti in fondo alla pagina capeggiava il nome Rita Skeeter. La giovane strega stava già per prendere carta e penna per scrivere  una certa lettera al Ministero della Magia, quando improvvisamente pensò a Draco, a come doveva sentirsi in quel momento. Attraversò in un lampo l'anticamera e si avventò sul telefono, componendo in fretta un numero di cellulare. Al quinto squillo rispose una voce maschile: Pronto?. Draco? Sono Hermione…. Ciao, Hermione. Tutto a posto?. La giovane strega sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre sbalordita: Oh…Immagino che tu non abbia ancora letto il giornale, vero? Altrimenti non saresti così tranquillo. Draco rise ancora con quella sua risata lontana: A dire il vero, l'ho già letto…Mi hanno sbagliato il compleanno. Oh fu tutto quello che Hermione, la tanto ciarliera Hermione, riuscì a dire in quel momento. Hermione? Ci sei ancora? la voce di Draco al telefono la riportò bruscamente alla realtà: Sì, scusa. Quella schifosa, quella…. enunciò una lunga lista di epiteti molto poco gentili contro Rita Skeeter A quanto pare la lezione dell'altra volta non le è bastata! Scriverò immediatamente una lettera al Ministero e questa volta…. Hermione, calmati. Non puoi farci niente, stavolta non ha spiato nessuno travestita da Scarabeo: quello che ha detto non è altro quello che pensano _tutti_. Ma non è la verità! disse la fanciulla alzando lievemente il tono di voce Tu non sei un Mangiamorte, non hanno il diritto di accusarti così! Tu hai combattuto la guerra dalla nostra parte. Non devi lasciarti calunniare in quel modo, devi…. Hermione, ferma il nastro, ti spiace? Anche se raccontassi dove e come ho passato gli ultimi otto anni, pensi che qualcuno lo crederebbe?. La sua interlocutrice tacque e abbassò gli occhi: No mormorò alla fine. Quando sono scomparso, tutti hanno pensato che avessi raggiunto i Mangiamorte…beh, no, non tutti. C'era una persona che non ci ha mai creduto. Chi? chiese. Il professor Piton Ma _lui_ sapeva per certo che non eri un Mangiamorte: voglio dire, era un infiltrato…. No, non poteva saperlo per due motivi: primo, all'inizio Voldemort non si fidava completamente di lui e secondo, ti ricordo che era soltanto Voldemort a conoscere l'identità di _ogni singolo Mangiamorte_, gli altri non conoscevano che pochi compagni. Giusto… mormorò Hermione mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. Scese il silenzio. Allora, cosa pensi di fare? sospirò infine la ragazza. Ad essere sincero…Niente. _Niente_?! Draco, non puoi lasciare che ti accusino in questo modo…. Hermione… la interruppe lui con dolcezza A me non importa cosa pensano o dicano gli altri. Tutti quelli che volevo fossero messi al corrente del mio passato sanno benissimo che quelle accuse sono più false di Giuda, quindi…Che importa? Il nome dei Malfoy è già talmente infangato che dubito si possa fare di peggio. Però…. Niente "però", Hermione. Non è affatto il caso di prendersela, davvero. D'accordo… mormorò cupa Hermione Se lo dici tu…Ma sei sicuro di star bene?. Certo. Grazie per avermi chiamato. Oh, figurati! Dovere inspiegabilmente si sentì avvampare Beh…Allora ci sentiamo un'altra volta. Ok. Ciao Ciao. Un lieve clic la avvertì che aveva riagganciato, tuttavia esitò alcuni secondi prima di rimettere a posto il ricevitore. Anche se a Draco non importava un bel nulla, l'articolo di Rita Skeeter scatenò subito un'ondata di pettegolezzi e illazioni contro il giovane mago. Hermione riuscì a mordersi la lingua per un paio di settimane circa poi, dopo aver saputo da Percy Weasley che al Ministero venivano fatte pressioni perché Draco Malfoy venisse sottoposto ad un severissimo interrogatorio, non riuscì più a tenere la bocca chiusa: marciò decisa fino al suo camino e vi gettò dentro una manciata di polvere chiamando il nome di Lavanda Brown. La testa della sua vecchia compagna di scuola comparve nel caminetto: Hermione, scusami ma in questo momento sono impegnata, posso richiamarti più tardi? Ora proprio non ho tempo disse con aria esasperata. Nemmeno se ti offrissi l'opportunità di battere sul tempo Rita Skeeter e di sbugiardarla davanti a tutto il mondo della magia?. Il volto di Lavanda assunse un'espressione attenta e indagatrice: Che vuoi dire? Ti riferisci forse alla sua ultima serie di articoli, quelli contro Draco Malfoy?. Hermione annuì e Lavanda spalancò gli occhi: Stai dicendo…che tu sai cosa ha fatto negli ultimi otto anni?. Un sorriso furbetto ornò le labbra di Hermione mentre annuiva ancora. Non muoverti da lì: tra cinque minuti sono a casa tua. Con un lieve "pop" la testa di Lavanda scomparve. Il sorriso di Hermione si fece più largo mentre andava in cucina a preparare il the e ripensava alla vita della sua ex-compagna di scuola: subito dopo aver preso il diploma ad Hogwarts, Lavanda aveva frequentato un corso semestrale di giornalismo e subito dopo era stata assunta dalla Gazzetta del Profeta. Inizialmente non era entrata in conflitto con la primadonna della Gazzetta soprattutto perché le era stato affidato l'incarico di reporter di guerra e Rita Skeeter, sempre pronta a gettar fango sulle persone e a far scoppiare scandali, riteneva la sua persona troppo preziosa per esporsi ai rischi di un simile incarico e si teneva ben lontana dalla prima linea del fronte, dove Lavanda lavorava instancabilmente. Subito dopo la guerra, però, le due giornaliste erano entrate in conflitto e ad uscirne vincitrice era stata, purtroppo, la più anziana: dopo essere stata licenziata, Lavanda Brown aveva raccolto attorno a sé altri elementi allontanati dalla redazione della Gazzetta e aveva fondato il "Diagon Alley Times" insieme all'amica di sempre Calì Patil. Nonostante avesse solo due mesi di vita, il nuovo giornale incontrava il favore della popolazione magica e il numero di copie stampate aumentava di giorno in giorno. Proprio mentre l'acqua cominciava a bollire, un tonfo proveniente dal salotto informò Hermione dell'arrivo della sua ospite. Accomodati, cara disse rientrando con il vassoio Gradisci una tazza di the?. Gradirei di più tutta la storia, dalla A alla Z la interruppe Lavanda sistemandosi i capelli. Hermione sorrise mentre entrambe si accomodavano sulle poltrone. Lavanda tirò fuori dalla borsa la sua Sfera Registra-Tutto e, dopo averla caricata ed essersi assicurata che funzionasse a dovere, la appoggiò sul tavolino: Possiamo cominciare disse rivolgendosi alla giovane MediStrega.

Il giorno dopo, Hermione trovò una copia del "Diagon Alley Times" fresca di stampa che l'attendeva sul tavolo della cucina: fissato ad un angolo con il MagiScotch c'era un bigliettino scritto a mano. "_Rita Skeeter schiatterà dalla rabbia! Ancora grazie, Lavanda" lesse prima di passare alla prima pagina. Il titolo dell'articolo era "_UN INNOCENTE ALLA GOGNA_" mentre il sottotitolo recitava "_Infamanti accuse senza alcuna prova da parte della Gazzetta del Profeta_": per completare l'opera, nel suo articolo Lavanda non era stata per niente tenera nei confronti della rivale. "_Il lupo perde il pelo ma non il vizio: nonostante il passare degli anni, Rita Skeeter della Gazzetta del Profeta non perde la cattiva abitudine di formulare le più astruse ipotesi e di travisare anche i più semplici fatti. Il suo ultimo "scoop" ha colpito il giovane Draco Malfoy, ultimo rampollo di una famiglia di purosangue tristemente famosa. Nei suoi articoli, la Skeeter non si limita ad esporre i fatti ma accusa anche il mago venticinquenne di aver fatto parte dei sostenitori del lato oscuro senza portare altra prova che il passato non esattamente limpido della sua famiglia di provenienza e le azione del padre, Lucius Malfoy, braccio destro di Voldemort ucciso durante la battaglia di Hogwarts. Ma devono forse le colpe dei padri ricadere sui figli innocenti? Siamo certi, cari lettori, che la vostra risposta è no. Qualcuno potrebbe obbiettare che "Malfoy" e "innocente" nella stessa frase sono un grave errore, ma così non è: a differenza della nostra collega, noi del Times ricerchiamo la verità sopra ogni cosa. Ebbene sì, cari lettori: il Diagon Alley Times è in grado di spiegarvi per la prima volta in assoluto il mistero della scomparsa di Draco Malfoy dall'Espresso per Hogwarts otto anni fa e la sua ricomparsa alla fine della guerra. Alcune tra le pochissime persone a conoscenza della verità hanno deciso di levare la propria voce in difesa del loro alleato. È stata una ex-Grifondoro molto vicina a Silente a rivelare per prima alla direttrice del Diagon Alley Times quanto sapeva: Io e Draco Malfoy ai tempi di Hogwarts non ci sopportavamo proprio dichiara Quindi capite bene che non ho alcun interesse a mentire per proteggere la sua reputazione: solo non posso tollerare che venga accusato in base alla sua Casa e alla sua famiglia d'origine di un crimine che non ha commesso. Per otto anni, così ci è stato spiegato, Draco Malfoy si è nascosto dal suo stesso padre per poter lavorare contro di lui e il suo padrone: ha raccolto informazioni per Harry Potter e Albus Silente e in più di un'occasione si è confrontato con i Mangiamorte. Abbiamo rivolto qualche domanda a Severus Piton, direttore della Casa di Serpeverde di cui Draco faceva parte, il quale durante la guerra ha lavorato sotto copertura per Silente: Tutti, me compreso purtroppo, erano certi che Draco avrebbe seguito le orme di suo padre. Dopo la sua scomparsa, ho pensato spesso che avesse raggiunto i Mangiamorte e Dio solo sa quanto mi dispiaceva pensarlo. Ho scoperto la verità dopo la battaglia di Hogwarts, durante la quale è rimasto ferito: per me è stato un grande sollievo._ Altre domande erano state rivolte a Piton, poi anche a Silente, ad Hagrid ad altri professori e altri ex-studenti di Hogwarts, tra cui Harry e Ron. L'articolo si chiudeva con un invito alla signora Skeeter di "_indagare più a fondo prima di lanciare accuse a destra e a manca. Se continua così, la nostra anziana 'collega' rischia di diventare peggio di quell'Alastor Moody che lei tanto disprezzava. Le consigliamo anche di rivedere le sue fonti, visto che Draco Malfoy non è nato il 29 Maggio, come lei ha affermato, bensì il 26_". Hermione sorrise maligna: Oh, quanto pagherei per vedere la faccia di Rita Skeeter quando leggerà questo articolo!. L'orologio a cucù del salotto cominciò a rintoccare furiosamente: Cucù! Sei in ritardo! Cucù! Sei in ritardo! diceva la voce lievemente meccanica dell'uccellino di legno. Hermione mise giù il giornale e corse a vestirsi per andare al lavoro. _

Erano più o meno le sei di sera quando finalmente rientrò a casa stanca morta: era stata una giornata particolarmente impegnativa. Sul tavolo c'erano ancora i resti della colazione interrotta a metà e il "Diagon Alley Times": la giovane MediStrega si avvicinò per sparecchiare, ma il suo sguardo venne catturato dalla foto di Draco Mafloy che accompagnava l'articolo: doveva essere stata scattata a tradimento verso la fine del settimo anno, poco prima che sparisse. Hermione la studiò attentamente: Draco era seduto sulle gradinate attorno al campo di Quidditch, solo. Aveva soltanto diciassette anni, ma già si intravedeva l'ombra dell'uomo che sarebbe diventato: aveva un'aria al contempo triste e seria e i suoi occhi tradivano tutta la sua disperazione. Un improvviso pensiero la colpì e la fece correre in salotto: dopo aver frugato sotto una pila di giornali, tornò reggendo la copia della Gazzetta di due settimane prima. Anche l'articolo di Rita Skeeter era accompagnato da un paio di foto, ma queste erano state prese sicuramente dagli annuari del primo e del secondo anno. Draco non solo era molto più giovane, ma sembrava addirittura una persona completamente diversa. E forse lo era aggiunse mentalmente Hermione confrontando le tre foto: nelle prima due, Draco non faceva nulla per nascondere tutta la sua arroganza e ostentava il suo caratteristico ghigno, mentre nella terza appariva schivo, chiuso e lontano. Erano soprattutto gli occhi a rispecchiare il cambiamento della sua anima: nelle prime foto brillavano di malignità e derisione, mentre nell'ultima erano diventati spenti e lontani, simili alla luna nuova. Nonostante tutto ciò che era stato scritto contro e a difesa di Draco Malfoy, c'erano ancora molti fogli bianchi che dovevano essere riempiti. Lo squillo del telefono la strappò bruscamente dalle sue riflessioni. Pronto? chiese alzando la cornetta. Sbaglio o avevo detto di lasciar perdere? chiese la voce di Draco dall'altro capo del filo. Oh. Immagino che tu ti riferisca all'articolo comparso sul giornale di Lavanda, vero? Guarda che io non ne so niente…. Non ci provare. Sei sempre stata una pessima bugiarda, Hermione Granger. Non tanto pessima, se sono riuscita a imbrogliare la regina del pettegolezzo! ridacchiò. Allora lo ammetti? Ma sì, ma sì, sono stata io. Ma come hai fatto a capire che ero io? Avevo chiesto di restare anonima. Sì, ma quante ex-Grifondoro dalla bocca larga, molto vicine a Silente, che a scuola mi detestavano (e a ragion veduta) e che conoscono la verità pensi che esistano?. Non molte, credo sospirò Hermione. Beh… Draco sembrava a disagio Vorrei dirti che…Ho molto apprezzato che tu abbia lasciato fuori Faith e la sua famiglia da questa storia. Devo ringraziarti. Adesso era Hermione a sentirsi a disagio: Ecco, io…Non mi sembrava giusto sbandierare in piazza la vostra storia. E poi, i genitori di Aylwin si meritano un po' di pace: Dio solo sa cosa sarebbe stata capace di inventarsi Rita Skeeter contro di loro. Come se non ne avessero già passate abbastanza mormorò l'altro. Anche tu ne hai passate abbastanza, Draco disse piano Hermione La Skeeter non aveva il diritto di insultarti a quel modo. Io ci sono abituato, fin da quando ero piccolo. Ma mamma e papà Ryan…Voglio dire, i genitori di Aylwin non meritano di essere ricoperti di fango da quella schifosa. Devi voler loro molto bene… constatò Hermione. Loro sono stati come una famiglia per me. Nessuno di loro mi ha mai rimproverato per la morte di Ayly, nemmeno Owen. Sono brave persone. Ma ora, cambiando argomento, hai da fare domani sera?. Veramente sì, sono di turno all'ospedale, ma dopodomani sono libera. Perché? Beh…Visto il grosso e non richiesto favore che mi hai fatto, il minimo che possa fare è invitarti a cena, ti pare?. Hermione arrossì: Ma non è il caso…. Insisto. Ti assicuro che è veramente il minimo che possa fare. Allora va bene. Dopodomani lavoro fino alle sette, ti dispiace passarmi a prendere in ospedale? Nessun problema. Ci vediamo. Ciao. Un altro clic mise fine alla loro conversazione: Hermione depose il ricevitore chiedendosi cosa ci fosse che non andava in Draco Malfoy. Non era solo il suo cambiamento, ma soprattutto qualcosa che si trovava nella sua voce al telefono e nei suoi occhi in una vecchia foto scattata a tradimento gli ultimi giorni di scuola. 

Draco Malfoy scrutò l'ampio ingresso dell'ospedale con aria spaesata per qualche secondo prima che qualcuno lo interpellasse: Mi stavi cercando? gli chiese Hermione Granger. Draco le sorrise e annuì: Sono molto in anticipo?. No, figurati. Dammi solo un minuto per cambiarmi. Draco la osservò attentamente mentre si allontanava: indossava l'uniforme bianca dell'ospedale e aveva raccolto i capelli in una crocchia in perfetto "stile McGranitt", come dicevano a scuola, eppure non ricordava affatto la vecchia e severa professoressa. Nonostante la morte dei genitori, la recente guerra sembrava non aver lasciato tracce esteriormente visibili sulla scolara più brillante di Hogwarts: pure, Draco sapeva per esperienza personale che le cicatrici che non si vedono sono quelle che fanno più male. Una risata alta e stridente echeggiò nell'ingresso e Draco, come spinto da una forza invisibile si voltò verso il luogo dove era partito quel suono: due uomini con la divisa di Santa Bronwen parlavano allegramente tra loro e a quanto pareva era stato proprio uno dei due a ridere. Draco li scrutò con un'attenzione che andava ben oltre la semplice curiosità: al suono di quella risata tutti i suoi muscoli si erano contratti e nella sua testa un campanello d'allarme aveva cominciato a trillare impietoso. Il suo istinto, maturato e affinato in otto anni di guerra, gli diceva di stare all'erta e tenere occhi e orecchie ben aperte. I due uomini continuavano a parlare: entrambi superavano di qualche centimetro il metro e ottanta, ma questo era il solo tratto che avevano in comune. Il più anziano sembrava intorno ai cinquantacinque, magro, pochi capelli bianchi e attenti occhi neri. L'altro era tra i trenta e i quarant'anni, ben piantato, i capelli castani e i baffi cominciavano ad essere striati di grigio, occhi castano scuro. Forse sentendosi osservato, il più anziano si voltò verso Draco e gli lanciò una rapida occhiata molto poco amichevole prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul suo interlocutore. Draco trasalì nel sentirsi toccare un braccio: Tutto a posto? gli chiese Hermione. Sì…sì, tutto bene. Chi sono quei due uomini? domandò indicandoglieli Quello più anziano è il professor  Graham Wilton, specialista in Rare Malattie Magiche. L'altro è Jared Tainton, uno dei Pozionisti. Allora, vogliamo andare?. Come? Sì, certo. Mentre usciva dall'Ospedale al fianco di Hermione, Draco non riusciva a cancellare quella risata dalla sua mente, unita alla sgradevole sensazione che qualcuno lo stesse osservando. 

Ore più tardi, i due percorrevano fianco a fianco una strada londinese: Non dovevi disturbarti ad accompagnarmi fin qui: in fondo il ristorante è vicino osservò Hermione. Nessun disturbo. Preferisco così ribatté semplicemente Draco. Hermione si voltò quanto bastava per osservare il suo profilo illuminato dalla luce dei lampioni e si chiese se aveva voluto accompagnarla perché inconsciamente ricordava cosa era successo a Faith, che era stata portata via mentre camminava da sola. Arrivarono davanti al portone: Scusa se non sono stato tanto di compagnia, stasera mormorò il ragazzo. Era stata Hermione a parlare per la maggior parte della serata: lui aveva ascoltato di buon grado, rispondendo brevemente alle occasionali domande, ma talvolta…talvolta la sua mente abbandonava il tavolo, la sua ospite e la conversazione per tornare su quella risata. Non fa niente. Non ti capitava poi così spesso di estraniarti totalmente da quello che ti circondava. Mi dispiace mormorò il giovane. Draco disse Hermione guardandolo negli occhi Cos'hai? C'è qualcosa che ti turba, lo so. Non hai fatto altro che pensarci per una buona parte della serata. È per gli articoli della Skeeter?. Draco scosse la testa: No, va tutto bene. Solo che… Solo che…? Solo che non mi tornano i conti. Nonostante la temperatura mite, Hermione rabbrividì: Cosa vuoi dire?. L'altro scosse la testa: Niente. Dimentica tutto. Mi dispiace averti rovinato la serata, davvero. Buona notte. Draco, aspetta… ma prima che avesse finito di parlare, lui si era già Smaterializzato. Si Materializzò pochi secondi dopo nella sua camera da letto a Malfoy Manor e si gettò sul letto senza nemmeno svestirsi: qualcosa lo tormentava nel profondo del suo animo e purtroppo nemmeno lui avrebbe saputo dire di cosa si trattasse. C'era qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che non tornava…Ma la sua sensazione poteva basarsi soltanto su una risata sgradevole? Assurdo. Lentamente, scivolò in un sonno profondo. Almeno finché non cominciò il sogno… 

Uomini disposti in cerchio. Mantelli neri. Luci delle torce. Il bosco attorno tace. Dei colpi. Incantesimi urlati da una sola voce, sempre la stessa. E poi le grida. Sempre più forti. Sempre più dolorose. Gli uomini in nero ridono. Uno di loro, seduto su un alto seggio intagliato, sorride compiaciuto. La voce pronuncia una nuova formula. Crucio. La ragazza grida. L'uomo interrompe l'incantesimo. Afferra la ragazza per il davanti della sua uniforme scolastica e la solleva. All'improvviso, un brivido diverso scuote il cerchio: l'uomo in nero giace a terra colpito da una ginocchiata. La ragazza corre, ma non andrà lontano. Getta a terra un Mangiamorte con una spallata ma quello, da terra, la afferra per una caviglia. La ragazza cade. Un altro Mangiamorte le è addosso: la ragazza scalcia, li colpisce entrambi, tenta di rialzarsi. Un terzo uomo accorre, fa per bloccarla ma la lascia scivolare via mentre i suoi due compari inciampano su di lui.Intanto lei cerca di correre ancora, ma non fa che pochi passi: un quattro uomo si scaglia contro di lei e riesce ad atterrarla. Gli altri si avvicinano, la prendono a calci. Il quarto uomo resta a guardare e ride. L'uomo seduto sul seggio ordina che la riportino all'interno del cerchio. La ragazza continua a dibattersi come un passerotto preso in una rete, ma viene nuovamente trascinata al cospetto del suo torturatore. Del suo assassino. I quattro uomini si allontanano, riprendono posto nel cerchio. Lucius Malfoy alza la bacchetta. Aylwin Ryan urla di dolore. Il quarto uomo ride. Ayly grida, Faith grida, Faith! le stanno facendo del male le stanno facendo del male è colpa mia è solo colpa mia Faith Faith! lasciala stare bastardo schifoso lasciala stare! basta smettila le stai facendo male Faith sta urlando lasciala stare maledetto prenditela con me! Faith! cosa ti ho fatto, o Dio, cosa ti ho fatto Faith, FAITH!           

Draco Malfoy aprì gli occhi di scatto soffocando un grido: il cuore gli martellava in gola, era sudato e tremava violentemente. Restò immobile per qualche secondo, respirando profondamente e cercando di calmare i battiti del suo cuore. E finalmente comprese. Ora _sapeva_. Si alzò in piedi, ignorando il tremito convulso che ancora gli scuoteva le membra e senza accendere alcuna luce si diresse verso _la stanza_.  Si trovava in una parte della casa poco usata, esposta ad Ovest e nessuno a parte lui poteva entrarvi, nemmeno gli Elfi Domestici. Andò a frugare nei cassetti della scrivania finché non estrasse un piccolo taccuino nero, con poche pagine scritte. Su quel taccuino erano segnati i nomi e il destino dei 78 Mangiamorte che presero parte, direttamente o indirettamente, all'assassinio di Faith: 13 erano stati uccisi dagli Auror, 21 dai partigiani di Silente mentre altri 5 si trovavano ad Azkaban. Tutti gli altri li aveva sistemati lui stesso con un colpo di pistola alla nuca. Cercò febbrilmente tre le pagine, finché non trovò quella che cercava: in quella pagina erano stati scritti in inchiostro nero quattro nomi soltanto. Draco lesse la lista con attenzione:

Ewald Atkinson – giustiziato 

_Maurice Benson – giustiziato _

_Abel Austin – Azkaban  _

_Hamilton Larribee (?) – Auror _

Toccò con la punta del dito l'ultimo nome, tracciando il punto interrogativo chiuso tra le due parentesi. Hamilton Larribee. Non era mai stato certo che fosse lui il quarto uomo a riportare Faith all'inferno. Aveva interrogato tutti i Mangiamorte presenti quella notte su cui aveva messo le mani, ma nemmeno loro potevano dirlo con sicurezza e con il diretto interessato non aveva mai parlato: gli Auror erano arrivati prima di lui. Ma _adesso_…Adesso era sicuro che il quarto uomo, l'uomo che rideva non fosse Hamilton Larribee. Larribee quando rideva sembrava un bue asmatico: il quarto uomo rideva di testa, la sua risata erano alta, sgradevole e stridente. Proprio come quella che aveva sentito a Santa Bronwen. Dal cassetto tirò fuori una scatola di legno: adagiata sulla seta rossa stava una pistola, una Browning HP calibro 9 di fabbricazione Belga, simile a quelle in dotazione all'esercito Britannico. Chiuse gli occhi, ripensando alle parole di Patrick John Ryan quando gliel'aveva data: In una lotta fra maghi, la tua bacchetta potrebbe non bastare. Questa è per te, figliolo: sai come usarla. In seguito era diventata il suo marchio di fabbrica: tutti coloro che avevano partecipato all'omicidio di Faith anche solo come spettatori avevano trovato la morte dentro la canna di quella pistola. Quasi tutti. Ne mancava ancora uno. Uno soltanto e poi tutti avrebbero saldato i loro debiti. Ma non doveva lasciarsi prendere dalla rabbia: doveva essere sicuro di prendere quello giusto. 

Hermione Granger era intenta a parlare con la sua amica e collega Goldilock Hill, ma continuava a lanciare brevi e frequenti occhiate al parco dinnanzi all'ospedale. Eccolo ancora: un rapido bagliore tra i cespugli. Che cosa diavolo poteva essere? Accadde un'altra volta. …Io devo andare, Herm. Ci si vede domani la salutò Goldilock dirigendosi verso il posteggio delle scope. Oh…Sì, a domani. Mentre la salutava, con la coda dell'occhio vide ancora quel rapido bagliore. Facendo finta di niente attraversò la strada ed entrò nel parco, ma anziché seguire il sentiero entrò in una delle grandi aiuole e cominciò a seguire i cespugli: seminascosto tra le frasche, stava un giovane uomo con una macchina fotografica. Gli occhi erano nascosti da un paio di occhiali da sole e i capelli coperti da un cappellino dei marines vagamente familiare…Hermione gli si avvicinò di soppiatto ed estrasse la bacchetta: Mani in alto pronunciò ad alta voce sentendosi vagamente una stupida. Non seppe mai come accadde: sapeva solo che l'uomo si era girato, l'aveva afferrata per il braccio che reggeva la bacchetta e l'aveva spinta a terra, ma dopo, con sua grande sorpresa, anziché scappare o colpirla ancora rimase a fissarla sbalordito. Hermione?!. Draco?! Che stai facendo?. Non ti riguarda borbottò mentre l'aiutava a rimettersi in piedi. Oh, sì invece. Si può sapere chi stavi fotografando? Stai facendo qualcosa di irregolare, vero?. E tu che ne sai? ringhiò irritato. Da come mi hai buttato a terra, sembrava che ti aspettassi un agente della Gestapo o del KGB. Sono… So perfettamente cosa sono la Gestapo e il KGB. E poi non c'è niente di illegale nello scattare fotografie Allora perché lo facevi di nascosto?. Draco esitò: Hermione…Per una volta in vita tua, lascia perdere. Dico sul serio. Ti comporti come un agente segreto. Sei forse in missione governativa, James Bond?. Citando i "Blues Brothers", Draco replicò: Sono in missione per conto di… Dio?. Anche Hermione aveva visto quel film. No. Per conto di Faith. O di Danny Ryan, se preferisci. Non ne sono molto sicuro neanch'io. Forse per la prima volta in vita sua, Draco Malfoy riuscì a lasciare Hermione Granger a bocca aperta. Ci volle qualche secondo prima che recuperasse la voce: Che…Che cosa? Ma Draco, i Mangiamorte che hanno ucciso Ayly sono stati uccisi o mandati ad Azkaban…La guerra è finita!. Il ragazzo biondo le lanciò un'occhiata triste: Non per tutti, Hermione..Non per tutti. E quanto ai Mangiamorte, beh sono quasi sicuro che uno di loro sia ancora in circolazione. E che lavori a Santa Bronwen. Assurdo mormorò Hermione scuotendo la testa. Forse sì…o forse no. Intendo scoprirlo. Hermione esitò: Sei…sei davvero certo?. Al 98%. Entrambi tacquero per qualche istante, poi la ragazza parlò ancora: Cosa intendi fare?. Scoprire la verità suo conto. E se avrò ragione… i suoi pugni si contrassero. Hermione inghiottì a vuoto. Draco cominciò ad allontanarsi, ma lei lo richiamò: Draco…Pensi di combattere da solo?. L'ho sempre fatto replicò senza voltarsi. Questa volta potresti avere bisogno di…un aiuto dall'interno. Draco si voltò  e la fulminò con lo sguardo: No. Non ipotizzarlo neanche. Te l'ho già detto, Hermione: stanne fuori. Si voltò e fece per avviarsi, ma in quel momento la ragazza pronunciò una frase che lo raggelò: Non contarci. Si voltò a guardarla sconvolto, con le lacrime che si affollavano dietro gli occhi, ma prima che Hermione potesse chiedergli cosa avesse, si era Smaterializzato.

Due settimane dopo quella conversazione, un uomo stava sdraiato sulla sua branda nella sua cella di Azkaban. Il carcere era migliorato un pochettino da quando era stato sottratto al controllo dei Dissennatori, tuttavia era ancora un posto terribile: al confronto, l'Inferno dantesco appariva ancora una piacevole località di soggiorno. L'uomo aveva trentadue anni, i capelli di un colore indefinito a metà tra il castano chiaro e il biondo scuro, lontani occhi viola e si trovava ad Azkaban da sette anni poiché era stato un Mangiamorte.Una guardia entrò nella sua cella: Una visita, Austin. L'uomo si alzò a sedere a fatica: nei suoi occhi non comparve nulla. Quando la persona entrò nella stanzetta, Abel Austin non riuscì a nascondere un moto di sorpresa: davanti a lui c'era un mago sconosciuto, dai capelli biondi e gli occhi grigi. Austin calcolò che non poteva avere più di venticinque-ventisei anni, ma sarebbe stato improprio definirlo un ragazzo: c'era qualcosa nei suoi occhi, nella piega della sua bocca e nel suo modo di comportarsi in generale che diceva in maniera inequivocabile che ne aveva viste e vissute abbastanza da poter essere definito un uomo. Il nuovo ispettore? mugugnò Austin, pur sapendo che non lo era. L'altro scosse la testa: Noi credo che ci abbiano mai presentati, Abel Austin, ma tu e mio padre facevate parte della stessa organizzazione. Austin fissò con attenzione l'uomo che gli stava davanti: Sei Draco Malfoy, vero? Otto anni fa la tua foto era sempre sulla Gazzetta del Profeta alla pagina Dispersi sospirò Forse non lo sai, ma tuo padre chiese a Voldemort di mandare alcuni di noi Mangiamorte sulle tue tracce. Ti abbiamo cercato dappertutto, sai? Ma ovviamente non ti abbiamo trovato… alzò i suoi occhi violetti su di lui Sei stato fortunato, tu. Sai cosa è successo il 6 Giugno di dieci anni fa?. Abel Austin rabbrividì: E come potrei dimenticarlo? Quella notte partecipai ad una riunione di Mangiamorte…in cui venne uccisa una ragazza scosse il capo Oggi avrebbe più o meno la tua età. Draco fissò con stupore quell'uomo: aveva poco più di trent'anni eppure ne dimostrava almeno quindici in più. Fino ad allora aveva parlato con voce piatta, ma quando si era venuti a parlare di Aylwin vi aveva colto qualcos'altro…Poteva essere tristezza? Rimpianto? Sembri triste per lei… mormorò. Austin lo guardò ancora: Chi non lo sarebbe? Quella povera ragazza…Ha persino cercato di scappare ma…ma… la voce gli morì in gola. Ma tu e altri tre uomini gliel'avete impedito. Abel Austin non cercò di negare: semplicemente annuì. È strano…Tu sei stato il terzo uomo a cercare di bloccarla. Avevi ventidue anni, eri stato un battitore di Quidditch per i Tassorosso, non avei certo muscoli di pastafrolla come Atkinson e Benson eppure te la sei fatta scappare, intralciando persino gli altri due. Tu come te lo spieghi?. L'altro non rispose. Tu non volevi prenderla affermò Draco. Sarà come dici tu… mormorò Austin. Conoscevo tuo padre, Abel Austin. Sapevo che era stato un Mangiamorte come il mio ma non l'avevano mai preso. Come mio padre, anche il tuo voleva che seguissi le sue orme. Ma tu non eri come lui, vero?. Abel scosse le spalle: Anche se te lo dicessi, cosa cambierebbe? Come potresti credermi?. Perché so che se non fosse stato per quella ragazza che hanno ucciso quella notte, probabilmente anch'io sarei qui. Abel Austin fissò Draco Malfoy stupefatto: Vuoi dire che…che lei ha mentito? Che voi due stavate insieme?. Draco annuì mentre un velo scendeva sui suoi occhi. Capisco mormorò Abel Beh, l'ho detto e lo ripeto: sei stato molto fortunato. Al contrario di te disse Draco appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. No, io sono stato solo un vigliacco. Tuo padre era peggio del mio ma tu ti sei ben ribellato, no? Ma io avevo Ayly Già. Per un istante nessuno dei due proferì verbo, poi Abel riprese la parola: Perché sei qui? Non certo per parlare di quella ragazza. Che cosa vuoi?. Il quarto uomo replicò Draco. Abel scosse il capo: Mi dispiace, ma non so il suo nome. Però mentre lo "aiutavi" a trascinare Ayly al centro del cerchio, per un istante l'hai visto in faccia, non è così?. Sì, ma come… È una lunga storia. Pensi che potresti riconoscerlo, anche dopo tutto questo tempo?. Abel annuì: Penso di sì. Bene commentò Draco estraendo una foto da sotto il mantello e porgendogliela: l'aveva scattata due settimane prima davanti a Santa Bronwen, poco prima che Hermione lo cogliesse in flagrante. Era lui? chiese indicando il professor Wilton. Abel scosse la testa No: Draco si sentì come se qualcuno gli avesse gettato una tegola sulla testa. Avvilito, fece per riprendere la foto, ma Abel gli fece cenno di aspettare: Questo qui a destra…Era lui il quarto uomo disse voltando la foto e indicando un altro MediMago brizzolato sulla quarantina. Draco non poteva credere ai suoi occhi: l'uomo che Abel Austin gli stava indicando, il quarto uomo era Jared Tainton, il Pozionista. Ne sei certo? chiese sentendosi la gola secca. Abel annuì: Sì. La guardia venne a riaprire la porta: il tempo concesso per la visita era terminato. Prima di uscire dalla cella, Draco guardò Abel Austin da sopra la spalla: Abel… gli disse Sono stati loro, Lucius e Jared, ad ucciderla. Non è stata colpa tua. Abel gli restituì lo sguardo: Neanche tua. La guardia sbatté la porta e la chiuse a chiave.

Quando Draco rientrò finalmente a casa, trovò sua madre che prendeva il the in salotto insieme ad Hermione Granger, mostrandole vecchi album di fotografie. Per poco non gli prese un colpo, ma riuscì a dominarsi. Ciao, mamma. Hermione, che _bella_ sorpresa…Non ti aspettavo. Hermione, che non era certo stupida, decifrò immediatamente il messaggio: "cosa diavolo ci fai qui?". Oh, sai, avevo bisogno di parlarti di alcuni affari e visto che non c'eri tua madre mi ha gentilmente fatta accomodare e mi ha offerto il the. Capisco mormorò Draco Beh, adesso sono qui…Vogliamo andare nel mio studio per parlare?. Ma Draco intervenne la signora Malfoy Prendi almeno una tazza di the. Forse più tardi, mamma. Da questa parte aggiunse quasi trascinando Hermione verso le scale. Arrivati allo studio, Draco andò a sedersi dietro la sua scrivania ed indicò ad Hermione una delle due sedie che vi erano poste davanti. È stata interessante la tua visita ad Azkaban, Draco? chiese Hermione con tono leggero, come se fosse appena stato ad un picnic in campagna. Non ti riguarda. Ti avevo detto di non impicciarti Primo: tu non mi comandi. Secondo: mi riguarda eccome, perché se c'è uno di quei bastardi che ha ammazzato Ayly è ancora in circolazione allora intendo fare di tutto perché venga consegnato alla giustizia. E non azzardarti a dire che non sono affari miei: Ayly sarà anche stata la tua ragazza, ma era anche la mia migliore amica. Potrebbe essere pericoloso… Oh, per piacere! A parte forse il quarto, credo non ci sia stato anno scolastico in cui non ho rischiato la vita, per non parlare degli otto anni di guerra…E ricordati che se il Mangiamorte lavora davvero a Santa Bronwen, io posso indagare senza destare molti sospetti. Draco esitava ancora. Allora? incalzò Hermione In fondo vogliamo entrambi la stessa cosa…. Il ragazzo annuì, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro rassegnato: So già che me ne pentirò…. No, invece. Allora, cos'hai scoperto?. Draco la informò brevemente della sua conversazione con Abel Austin: al contrario di lui, Hermione non rimase sconvolta nel sentire il nome del quarto uomo. Jared Tainton? Ora che mi ci fai pensare, durante la guerra lavorava a San Mungo: era Pozionista anche lì. Ricordo che ci furono molti casi di avvelenamento tra Auror e partigiani e molti Mangiamorte ricoverati a San Mungo perché fossero medicati dalle ferite riportate negli scontri con gli Auror sono morti prima che potessimo interrogarli. Ma pensavamo che portassero addosso delle fiale di veleno con cui suicidarsi nel caso in cui venissero catturati. Draco scosse la testa: No, non è roba da Mangiamorte. Certo, dopo la prima caduta dell'_Oscuro Signore_ Hermione colse il disprezzo nella voce di Draco mentre pronunciava quelle parole …Ci fu chi preferì finire ad Azkaban piuttosto che rinnegarlo. Molti erano disposti a morire per la causa, almeno a parole. Credimi, per tre estati sono stato addestrato a diventare un Mangiamorte: so come ragionano e non sono il tipo da fare queste cose. Invece, eliminare un compagno catturato dal nemico è molto più nel loro stile. La ragazza annuì: Se ha partecipato all'assassinio di Ayly, significa che era un Mangiamorte già allora, appena un anno dopo il ritorno di Voldemort…Quindi è molto probabile che sia stato lui. Se solo potessimo provarlo… mormorò appoggiando la fronte tra le mani. Forse…. Draco alzò lo sguardo verso Hermione: Forse possiamo farlo…. Come?. Durante la guerra tutti gli ingredienti per le pozioni  e i laboratori venivano tenuti sotto strettissimo controllo. A San Mungo le responsabili erano le sorelle Norma e Frida Gender: Daisy Thompson, un'infermiera con cui ho lavorato, le chiamava Frau Norma e Frau Frida e ti assicuro che mai soprannomi furono più azzeccati. Erano severissime già prima della guerra, figurati a quei tempi… Arriva al punto. Il punto è che per prelevare delle sostanze o usare i laboratori dovevi prima passare da Frau Frida o da Frau Norma e compilare un modulo in quintupla copia. Draco fece un gesto spazientito con la mano: Figurati se hanno ancora quei vecchi moduli…. Si vede che non hai mai lavorato con le Frauline Gender replicò Hermione lanciandogli un'occhiata di commiserazione Sono peggio di Gazza: tre o quattro anni fa hanno dovuto ampliare i sotterranei dell'Ospedale per far posto a tutte le scartoffie e il novanta per cento di quelle era costituito dai loro moduli. Per ogni medico passato da San Mungo c'è un dossier che contiene ogni singola richiesta fatta. E dici che non c'era modo di fargliela sotto il naso?. Sì, certo: le Frauline non potevano certo controllare se _effettivamente_ delle medicine richieste veniva fatto l'uso scritto sul modulo…Peccato che il medico dovesse specificare anche il paziente a cui era destinata la medicazione. Basterà confrontare le cartelle cliniche… E se Tainton le avesse falsificate?. Hermione aggrottò la fronte: Lo escludo: i fogli su cui vengono scritte hanno uno speciale incantesimo. E poi c'erano altri medici e infermiere in giro per i corridoi: si sarebbero sicuramente accorti delle discrepanze tra quanto era scritto sulla cartella clinica e il trattamento effettivo ricevuto dal paziente. Draco ci pensò qualche istante: Va bene. Vediamo cosa riusciamo a trovare. 

Alle otto di un sabato mattina Lucinda Mallory, che a San Mungo si occupava dell'accettazione, si trovò davanti la giovane MediStrega Hermione Granger accompagnata da un ragazzo che non aveva mai visto, vestito con un completo nero, gli occhi nascosti dietro un paio di occhiali neri. Ti sei finalmente decisa a tornare all'ovile, Hermione? Proprio no, Lucy. Sono qui con il signor Wayne, del Ministero della Magia. Qualche problema? chiese Lucy spalancando i suoi occhioni neri. Hermione sospirò: Il signore Wayne deve fare alcuni controlli a vecchie pratiche…Non so esattamente di cosa si tratti. Pensi che sia un Indicibile?bisbigliò Lucinda lanciando occhiate nervose sopra la spalla di Hermione. Può darsi. Non ne so molto. So solo che potrebbe avere bisogno del parere di un medico, così Harry mi ha chiesto di affiancarlo. Capisco Inutile dire che nessuno deve saperne nulla, chiaro Lucy? Sarò una tomba. Bene. L'archivio e Frau Burke sono ancora al loro posto?. Probabilmente lo saranno fino al giorno del giudizio. Conosci la strada. Hermione annuì e si allontanò verso le scale, seguita dal "dipendente del Ministero della Magia". Scesero una rampa di scale e si trovarono nel sotterraneo: era molto diverso dai soliti sotterranei. Le stanze erano alte e ampie, dipinte con intonaco bianco, piene di schedari. Una donna ossuta e diafana sulla settantina comparve da dietro uno di quelli: Desiderate? chiese scrutandoli al di sopra delle lenti degli occhiali. Hermione le porse un biglietto: la donna lo lesse ed annuì, indicando loro un tavolo metallico dove potevano sedersi a lavorare. Pese la sua bacchetta magica e mormorò una formula: i cassetti di sette o otto schedari si aprirono e le pratiche richieste si ammonticchiarono sul tavolo. Ci aspetta una bella sfacchinata commentò Draco togliendosi gli occhiali. 

Erano le dieci e mezza di domenica sera: Draco ed Hermione sedevano al tavolo, leggendo moduli e confrontando cartelle come facevano ormai da due giorni. Ancora non avevano trovato nulla: Hermione cominciava a sospettare di aver sottovalutato Jared Tainton, quando Draco mandò un'esclamazione soffocata di vittoria. Hai trovato qualcosa?. Il ragazzo le mise sotto il naso un modulo di richiesta di polvere di Belladonna: secondo quanto era scritto, serviva per preparare una medicina per un certo signor Weston. E allora? chiese Hermione alzando un sopracciglio. Ho controllato la cartella clinica di Weston: risulta deceduto _il giorno prima_ della richiesta di polvere di belladonna e guarda caso… le mostrò quello che sembrava il referto di un'autopsia È di Ophra Peabody, una Mangiamorte catturata. Era rimasta ferita nello scontro ed era stato chiamato un MediMago per curarla. Purtroppo, a quanto pare non arrivò mai all'interrogatorio: si "suicidò" – o venne suicidata –con della polvere di Belladonna, guarda caso. E, guarda caso, il medico che andò ad assisterla era il nostro caro signor Tainton. Un guarda caso dopo l'altro commentò Hermione. E non è tutto: leggi un po' qui disse indicando una delle prime righe del referto ove era indicata la data di morte: Ophra Peabody era morta _proprio_ il giorno in cui Tainton aveva fatto quella richiesta per la Belladonna. Potrebbe essere una prova importante… mormorò Hermione Ma con un caso isolato dubito che riusciremmo a ottenere qualcosa: dobbiamo cercarne altri. Il giorno dopo, Hermione si mise in malattia: lei e Draco passarono altri tre giorni a confrontare cartelle cliniche e moduli ma le loro fatiche vennero premiate. La guerra era durata dieci anni giusti: nonostante tutte le sue precauzioni, Tainton aveva commesso altri errori. Nulla di grosso, naturalmente: piccole sviste, lievi imprecisioni…Ma sommate tutte insieme davano un quadro piuttosto chiaro. Mentre riponevano le copie dei documenti che li interessavano, Draco non poteva trattenere un sorriso. Hermione gli lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa: L'abbiamo in pugno mormorò lui mentre continuava ad accatastare le carte. Negli occhi gli brillava una luce che Hermione non poté non associare a Sirius Black, il padrino di Harry ritenuto erroneamente un traditore: quando, dopo dodici anni, si era finalmente trovato faccia a faccia con Codaliscia (Il fu Codaliscia si corresse mentalmente Hermione),  il traditore che l'aveva mandato ad Azkaban, aveva negli occhi esattamente la stessa luce che ora brillava in quelli di Draco. Quella roba, potrebbe non bastare gli fece notare. Lo so. Per  questo dobbiamo fare una visitina a casa sua. CHE COSA? la voce di Hermione echeggiò nel sotterraneo deserto. Si costrinse a parlare più piano: Ma sei impazzito?. No aveva uno sguardo freddo e deciso negli occhi. Stammi bene a sentire…. Possiamo parlarne a casa mia? Qui non è il luogo adatto. Hermione esitò, ma poi annuì. 

Dieci minuti dopo erano a Malfoy Manor. Se credei che acconsenta a questa follia, puoi scordartelo! Hai detto tu stessa che quello che abbiamo in mano ora non ci basta! Dove altro potremmo trovare altre prove? Avrà avuto tutto il tempo di sbarazzarsene! È quasi un anno che la guerra è finita. Questo è vero. Ma nonostante tutto, ritengo difficile che sia riuscito a distruggere tutto. Dovrà pur essergli sfuggito qualcosa, come nei moduli…. Ti rendi conto che quello che mi chiedi di fare è una violazione di domicilio?. Draco le lanciò un'occhiata stupita: Tutto quello che devi fare tu è darmi il resoconto dettagliato di turni e abitudini di Tainton, più il suo indirizzo. Al resto ci penso io. Non puoi entrare in casa sua da solo! È troppo pericoloso!. L'ho già fatto altre volte e sono ancora qui Hai avuto fortuna e non avevi alternativa!. Tanto tu non sei d'accordo. Vero ammise Hermione Però questo non significa che non sia disposta a venire. Draco la guardò con occhi sbarrati: Non se ne parla proprio. Tu non vieni Hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti copra le spalle Non ho bisogno di nessuno Sì invece! No! Sì Tu non verrai, punto e basta! Non voglio più essere responsabile della vita di qualcun altro! urlò Draco subito pentendosi di quelle parole. Hermione lo fissò sbalordita: Che significa?. Nessuna risposta. È per Ayl…Faith, non è vero? È tutto per Faith. Faith _è_ tutto mormorò il ragazzo in risposta senza guardarla, gli occhi lontani. Faith è morta, Draco sussurrò Hermione Da dieci anni. Cos'era quella storia sulla responsabilità? Non eri responsabile della sua vita. Sì, invece Draco parlava lentamente, a voce bassa Avrei dovuto proteggerla. Avrei dovuto stare più attento… la sua voce si abbassò Avrei dovuto morire io al posto suo. Non dirlo! urlò Hermione afferrandolo per le spalle e scuotendolo con forza Non pensarlo nemmeno! Ma ti rendi conto di quello che dici? È vero No replicò severa Hermione. Le cose sono andate così. Non puoi tornare indietro e scambiarti di posto con lei. Lei ha voluto che tu vivessi, è morta perché tu potessi vivere e tu non dovresti render tutto vano. Draco le lanciò una rapida occhiata: Che significa?. Sono passati dieci anni dalla morte di Faith, ma tu ti comporti come se fossero passati dieci minuti appena. Per la miseria, Draco, in tutto questo tempo non hai fatto altro che dare la caccia e uccidere Mangiamorte. In questi otto mesi sei uscito appena di casa, ogni volta che ti proponevo di andare da qualche parte rispondevi "vedremo" e non se ne faceva mai nulla. Adesso che è saltato fuori l'affare di Tainton, sei in preda ad un'agitazione febbrile e non ti tiene più nessuno. Ma anche ora, non mi sembri….vivo. Perché non lo sono rispose Draco sempre con quella voce spenta Oh, ti prego, risparmiami il: "sono morto quella sera con Faith" perché non sono disposta a reggerlo!. È vero. Porca di una miseria, Draco Malfoy! Hai ventisei anni, _non_ sedici! D'accordo, ammetto che quello che hai subito non sia stato un trauma facile da superare, ma devi venirne fuori! È passato tanto tempo. Tu non puoi capire quanto ho amato Faith… iniziò Draco. Tu non l'amavi veramente disse Hermione con voce gelida. Prego? Ho detto… inghiottì nervosamente …che tu non la amavi veramente. Per te era soltanto un oggetto, qualcosa che ti apparteneva. Eri ossessionato da lei molto prima che morisse. Gli occhi di Draco lampeggiavano pericolosamente: Tu… la sua rabbia era tale che faticava a parlare Non sia quello che stai dicendo. Io amavo Faith!. No, non è vero. Se l'avessi amata veramente non staresti sprecando il dono che ti ha fatto morendo al posto tuo! Sei solo un bambino viziato, hai ucciso tutti quegli uomini perché ti hanno portato via il tuo giocattolo preferito, ma sai che ti dico? Se un giorno Ayly avesse deciso di lasciarti, l'avresti uccisa tu!. Hermione prese un lungo respiro: non si era nemmeno resa conto di essersi messa a urlare. Draco la fissò a lungo prima di parlare: Non ti permetto di giudicarmi, Hermione Granger. Mi ricordo com'eri ai tempi della scuola, cosa credi? Avevi dei genitori che ti amavano, degli amici, andavi bene a scuola, avevi un ragazzo che ti amava…L'unica persona che mi abbia mai amato e che abbia mai amato veramente era Aylwin Ryan. Forse hai ragione, forse sono ossessionato da lei…Ma non posso evitarlo. Faith era _veramente_ tutto per me. Non puoi nemmeno immaginare cosa significasse averla con me…Quanto ho sofferto quando me l'hanno portata via. Ma c'è una cosa la guardò con rabbia Che ci tengo a farti sapere. Faith è stata il più grande amore della mia vita, ma se un giorno avesse deciso _di sua spontanea volontà_ di lasciarmi, avrei lottato per riconquistarla, mi sarei rotto la testa per capire cosa non aveva funzionato e ci sarei stato male da cani, ma alla fine mi sarei rassegnato: se non era felice con me, aveva tutto il diritto di andarsene. Ma mai, mai e poi mai avrei osato torcerle un solo capello.Che tu l'abbia solo pensato!. Lo sguardo che le lanciò la fece tremare, ma cercò di controllarsi. Il giovane le voltò le spalle: Pensala pure come ti pare, io non ho altro da dire. Aspetto il materiale su Tainton al più presto. Buon serata. 

Non appena fu tornata a casa, Hermione Granger scoppiò in lacrime: come aveva potuto essere tanto stupida? Tanto insensibile? Lei più di ogni altro sapeva quanto Draco avesse amato Faith: aveva ben letto il suo diario, no? Stupida, idiota, cretina, deficiente… singhiozzò tra le lacrime. Doveva assolutamente scusarsi con lui, ma era probabile che non le avrebbe più voluto parlare dopo quello che aveva detto. A meno che… mormorò mentre un piano iniziava a formarsi nella sua testa. 

Per più di una settimana, Draco non seppe nulla di Hermione. Poi una sera, mentre studiava alcune carte, un gufo entrò dalla finestra aperta del suo studio e lasciò cadere una spessa busta sulla sua scrivania. Hermione aveva annotato con cura tutti i turni di lavoro e l'indirizzo di Jared Tainton. Studiò a lungo quelle carte: Hermione aveva cerchiato in rosso il giovedì della settimana seguente. Secondo i suoi appunti, Tainton sarebbe stato di servizio tutto il giorno e sarebbe rientrato a casa molto, molto tardi. Draco ripassò con un dito il cerchio tracciato da Hermione, poi afferrò il calendario che teneva appoggiato sulla scrivania e accanto al giovedì della settimana seguente scrisse due semplici parole: D-Day.    

Jared Tainton uscì di casa sua alle sette meno un quarto: il sole cominciava già a mostrarsi nel cielo e alcuni uccellini cantavano. Un quarto d'ora dopo che si fu Smaterializzato, un nibbio si alzò in volo dal ramo di un albero da cui aveva seguito tutta la scena e si infilò nel camino spento. Sbucò nella grande cucina, dove si trovavano alcuni elfi domestici. Non appena toccò terra, il nibbio prese ad ingrandirsi, finché al suo posto non comparve un giovane biondo sui venticinque anni. Draco Malfoy si preparò a lanciare un incantesimo sugli elfi quando si rese conto che non ce n'era alcun bisogno: qualcun altro li aveva già Ibernati e quel qualcuno era una brunetta dai capelli ricci che stava finendo giusto in quel momento di Condizionare uno di loro. Hermione?! esclamò Draco stupefatto. Finalmente. Temevo avessi scelto un altro giorno Sai benissimo che non potevo scegliere che questo sbuffò Draco Si può sapere cosa diavolo ci fai qui? Ti aiuto. Sbaglio o ti avevo detto di starne fuori? Inoltre credevo che non volessi avere a che fare con i maniaci omicidi. Stammi bene a sentire replicò la ragazza mettendosi le mani sui fianchi Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto. Non lo pensavo veramente è solo che…Non so neanch'io a cosa stessi pensando quando ho detto quelle cose. Sono preoccupata per te, Draco, dico sul serio. E non parlo della tua ossessione, ma di questa "indagine"…E tutti quegli anni di guerra solo e i vaneggiamenti di Rita Skeeter. So che non ti sono stata molto d'aiuto con quello che ho detto ma…Mi dispiace, davvero. So benissimo che amavi Faith e che non le avresti mai torto un capello. E nonostante non riesca a comprendere quanto significasse per te, per quanto mi piacerebbe, non avevo diritto di parlare a quel modo. Mi dispiace. E il minimo che possa fare è aiutarti anche in questo. Draco tacque squadrandola attentamente: Io ti perdono tutto, va bene…Ma tu adesso alzi i tacchi. Non intendo metterti nei guai. Come se non ci fossi abituata! commentò Hermione facendo un gesto d'impazienza Non riuscirai mai a perquisire tutta la casa _da solo_, lo sai benissimo! Ti ho già aiutato una volta e lo farò ancora, che ti piaccia o no. Draco sospirò: Fa' come ti pare, tanto con te è inutile discutere. Hermione sorrise: Bene. Come ci dividiamo il lavoro?. Tu fai il piano di sopra, io penso al pianterreno. Dopo sei ore di ricerche, erano ancora ad un punto morto: verso l'una si fermarono per mangiare qualcosa poi tornarono all'opera. Erano più o meno le cinque quando Hermione corse su in soffitta dove Draco stava rovistando. Vieni giù. Subito gli disse col fiato mozzo. Il giovane mago la seguì giù per le scale e lei lo condusse ad un piccolo sgabuzzino situato vicino alla cucina. E allora? chiese stupito. Guarda un po' là dietro. Dietro uno scaffale si intravedeva quello che sembrava un normalissimo muro, se non che…in un punto l'intonaco bianco si era sbriciolato. Era una chiazza piccola, non molto rilevante, ma lasciava intuire che _dietro_ quell'intonaco non c'era un normale muro. Pensi che ci fosse un passaggio? chiese Draco. Hermione annuì. Ma come ci arriviamo? Come io sono entrata in questa casa replicò la ragazza porgendogli una fialetta che conteneva un liquido lattiginoso Con questa. A Draco, che non andava bene in Pozioni solo perché stava simpatico al professore, bastò un'occhiata: Pozione Intangibilis, vedo. Come hai fatto a prepararla?. Ho usato il laboratorio dell'ospedale. Ne avevo portate tre o quattro fialette di scorta casomai se ne rompesse una. I due trangugiarono il liquido d'un fiato e poi attraversarono scaffale e muro: effettivamente, lo stanzino in origine era più largo e nascondeva una scala a chiocciola che spariva sottoterra. Hermione e Draco la scesero e si trovarono in una grande stanza sotterranea: su un grande bancone erano allineati sofisticati strumenti per la preparazione delle Pozioni, mentre in fondo c'erano alcuni lettini operatori muniti di cinghie. Tutto era coperto da uno strato di polvere piuttosto spesso ma non tanto da far supporre ad un lungo inutilizzo. Mentre Hermione esaminava alambicchi e pozioni, Draco aprì un paio di armadi: Vieni un po' a dare un'occhiata. La ragazza si avvicinò e trattenne il fiato alla vista delle innumerevoli boccette: Ma questo è sangue di fata! esclamò additando una grossa bottiglia È illegale possederlo! Dubito che persino a Notturn Alley si riesca a trovare. Già assentì Draco E, preferirei sbagliarmi, ma quelle lì sembrano delle unghie umane. Hermione si allontanò, dirigendosi verso il bancone. Tra i vari alambicchi e calderoni, vide uno scrigno di legno: lo avvicinò e cercò di aprirlo. Non seppe mai quanto velocemente fosse accaduto il tutto: nel momento stesso in cui la scatola si apriva, Draco l'aveva spinta a terra mentre un raggio di luce viola la mancava di pochi centimetri e andava ad incenerire un tavolinetto dall'altra parte della stanza. Stai bene? chiese Draco con aria preoccupata mentre l'aiutava a rialzarsi. Hermione tremava leggermente: Sì, io…Sto bene. Quello…cos'era?. Un antifurto, direi. Qualunque cosa ci sia là dentro, il nostro caro Tainton non desiderava che qualcuno andasse a ficcanasare. Diamo un'occhiata disse Hermione riacquistando la sua risolutezza. Dentro la cassetta c'era un mucchietto di carte: Guarda qua! Questi sono ordini firmati da Voldemort in persona. Il nostro caro Jared Tainton aveva così tanta fretta di murare il laboratorio che si è scordato di bruciarli. Bene. Molto bene. Hermione si voltò a guardarlo: l'espressione che aveva dipinta sul volto la fece rabbrividire. Si riscosse: Meglio se ce ne andiamo da qui mormorò porgendogli un'altra fiala di pozione. Stringendo nel pugno una boccetta ciascuno si avviano verso la scala, ma prima di mettere il piede sul primo gradino, Draco si voltò per un istante: i suoi occhi grigi misurarono un'ultima volta il laboratorio, la stanza della tortura. Sfiorò con la mano la Browning HP che portava agganciata alla cintura, poi si voltò e cominciò a salire.  

Il mago e la strega si Materializzano una mezz'ora dopo nel suo studio a Malfoy Manor. Un ottimo risultato commentò Hermione lasciandosi cadere su una sedia. Draco annuì: Direi che non ci servono altre prove mormorò appoggiando la mano al fianco destro. Fu allora che Hermione notò l'arma e rabbrividì: Che…che vuoi fare, Draco?. Esattamente ciò che ho fatto agli altri. La voce di Draco era come le acque di un lago: calma e fredda, ma sotto vi ribolliva un geyser pronto ad esplodere. Non puoi farlo Perché no? L'ho già fatto altre volte Ma allora c'era una _guerra_  e Danny Ryan era visto come una specie di tiratore scelto. Se sparasse a Tainton _ora_ tutti lo riterrebbero un assassino, anche se il morto sarebbe sempre un Mangiamorte. Faith non ti ha salvato la vita perché tu la passassi ad Azkaban accusato di omicidio. Draco sospirò: Tu cosa faresti?. Azkaban è sempre un posto orribile, anche senza Dissennatori?. Il ragazzo annuì: Quell'uomo…Abel Austin. Mi ha fatto una pena tremenda. Non si merita di stare là dentro. Hermione lo fissò sbalordita: Credevo avresti voluto sparargli. L'altro negò: Vedi…Non è un caso se _quei cinque_, proprio quei cinque l'abbiano scampata…Ammesso che finire ad Azkaban voglia dire scamparla. Loro erano i meno colpevoli e tra loro Austin lo è meno di tutti. Capisco. Bene. Allora capisci anche che non posso permettergli di passarla liscia. _Non puoi fare una cosa del genere_! urlò Hermione Dannazione, ci tieni proprio tanto a farti mandare in galera. La mia vita non ti riguarda Sì invece!. Draco si volta a guardarla e per un attimo…Per un attimo vede brillare negli occhi scuri di Hermione Granger la stessa luce che tanti anni prima brillava in quelli di Aylwin Heather "Faith" Ryan. Una luce che aveva creduto di non rivedere mai più. Hai amato tanto Aylwin, ma non puoi smettere di vivere perché lei è morta! Così facendo gliela dai vinta: stai permettendo a quei bastardi di ammazzare anche te!. Draco scosse la testa: Tu non capisci, Hermione. Mi hai accusato di sprecare il dono di Faith, ricordi? la ragazza annuì lievemente. Non lo sto sprecando, solo che non posso ancora usufruirne. Tra me e gli uomini che l'hanno uccisa c'è un conto aperto e non potrò ricominciare a vivere finché tutti i debiti non saranno stati saldati. Non avremo pace, né lei né io, finché i colpevoli non avranno pagato e per quanto mi riguarda, di quelli che la trascinarono all'interno del cerchio quando tentò di fuggire, il quarto uomo è il più colpevole di tutti. Rimasero in silenzio per alcuni istanti, poi Hermione parlò: Questo significa… disse a voce bassa scandendo bene le parole Che Jared Tainton è l'ultimo. Il quarto uomo. Draco annuisce e le vola le spalle: E Austin?. Dei quattro era il meno colpevole di tutti. Ha già pagato il suo prezzo. Mi sembra troppo comodo commentò Hermione. Sai qual è la differenza tra lui e gli altri tre? non la vide, ma sapeva che aveva scosso la testa negativamente Abel Austin non voleva farlo. È consapevole dei suoi sbagli e _realmente_ pentito. Prova dei _rimorsi_ per quello che ha fatto le gettò uno sguardo da sopra la spalla Lui ha cercato di salvarla. Fossero stati solo i primi due ce l'avrebbe fatta, ma il quarto uomo era troppo forte. Hermione tacque. 

Due giorni dopo questa conversazione, una Squadra Speciale del Ministero della Magia fece irruzione in casa di Jared Tainton. Il sotterraneo segreto venne scoperto e Tainton formalmente accusato di essere un Mangiamorte. Il processo iniziò pochi giorni dopo e andò avanti quasi un anno: dozzine e dozzine di persone vennero chiamate a testimoniare, Tainton era difeso dal miglior avvocato sulla piazza. La Gazzetta del Profeta lo difendeva, il Diagon Alley Times lo accusava e l'opinione pubblica era letteralmente spaccata in due. Mai, a memoria d'uomo, ci fu un processo tanto controverso. L'ultima udienza doveva tenersi in una mattina Marzo. La sera prima Ron Weasley, l'avvocato dell'accusa, i Ryan e Hermione Granger, uno dei testimoni chiave dell'accusa, vennero ospitati da Draco Malfoy. Quel giorno Hermione si svegliò improvvisamente all'alba senza alcun motivo: poiché non aveva più sonno, si alzò per scendere a prepararsi un caffè ma prima decise di aprire la finestra di camera sua per cambiare un po' d'aria. Aprì le persiane e guardò giù in giardino: fu allora che vide il padrone di casa, già completamente vestito, in piedi sul prato. Hermione si gettò addosso la sua vestaglia da camera e scese di corsa, cercando di non svegliare gli altri. Fuori, sul prato, Draco Malfoy osservava la nascita di un nuovo giorno: ancora pochi minuti e il sole sarebbe sorto all'orizzonte. Lo faceva spesso, senza una ragione precisa. Si chiese per la centesima volta se in qualche modo c'entrasse Faith, che aveva sempre associato al sole, quando udì dei passi dietro di lui. Si voltò e vide Hermione Granger che avanzava sull'erba umida di rugiada, con i capelli ancora più arruffati del solito e la camicia da notte bianca. Che stai facendo, Draco? Guardo l'alba. Pur senza vederla, intuì l'occhiata di stupore che la ragazza gli stava lanciando. Capisco. E…Fai spesso cose del genere?. Draco scosse la testa: No. Solo qualche volta. Specialmente nelle giornate importanti È una specie di rituale portafortuna?. Scosse la testa: No, affatto. È solo…è solo qualcosa che mi piace fare. Oh. Tacquero un istante, poi Draco si voltò verso la ragazza: Hai freddo? Vuoi che ti accompagni dentro?. Toccò ad Hermione scuotere il capo stavolta: No, sto bene. Ti dispiace se resto?. Per niente. In silenzio, osservarono il cielo tingersi di rosa, le stele spegnersi ad una ad una come candele consumate, la luna diventare sempre più bianca, fin quasi a confondersi con una nuvola. Nessuno dei due si mosse o parlò finché il sole non fu completamente comparso da dietro l'orizzonte. Spero che  gli diano quello che si merita quasi ringhiò Hermione riferendosi a Jared Tainton. Draco assentì: Lo spero anch'io, Hermione. Lo spero anch'io. 

Sei ore dopo si trovavano in una segreta nei sotterranei del Ministero della Magia. Tutti i testimoni erano stati ascoltati, l'accusato aveva detto ciò che doveva in sua difesa: mancavano pochi minuti al verdetto finale. Patrick John Ryan sosteneva la moglie Ceridwen, Derek James sembrava congelato al suo posto, Malcom David faceva metodicamente a pezzi un fazzoletto di carta mentre Owen Richard guardava fisso Tainton.Anche Draco Malfoy fissava Tainton, stringendo la mano di Hermione Granger che gli sedeva accanto: la ragazza gli aveva piantato le unghie nella carne, ma non gli importava. Non vedeva altro che Tainton. Venne posta la domanda cruciale: novantanove dei duecento giurati si pronunciarono a favore della condanna: per un voto, un voto soltanto, Jared Tainton era libero di andare. Ceridwen Ryan si accasciò su una panca nascondendo il volto tra le mani, mentre il marito e i tre figli scattavano in piedi contemporaneamente, le facce dure e i pugni chiusi. Ron Weasley li invitò a sedersi, ma non ascoltarono: Owen Richard Ryan fece per muovere un passo verso l'assassino della sorella ma i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Draco Malfoy. Senza dire una parola, il giovane tornò al suo posto mentre l'altro passava un braccio attorno alle spalle di una singhiozzante Hermione Granger. Jared Tainton era troppo impegnato a stringere mani e ricevere pacche sulla spalla ma improvvisamente, forse sentendo su di sé gli occhi della famiglia Ryan – compresi quelli di Ceridwen che ora s'era rialzata e fissava l'assassino di sua figlia con tale odio che avrebbe fatto accapponare la pelle a chiunque – si girò. I suoi occhi percorsero lentamente la fila di persone: Patrick John, Ceridwen, Derek, Malcom, Owen…e Draco insieme ad Hermione. Li fissò lentamente uno per uno con un'espressione di scherno sul volto, poi, inaspettatamente _sorrise_. Nessuno di loro mosse un muscolo, neppure Owen. Jared Tainton voltò loro le spalle per ricevere altre congratulazioni da amici e conoscenti e rispondere alle domande a raffica di Rita Skeeter. Talmente tronfio e sicuro di sé, non notò l'espressione dipinta sul volto del giovane Draco Malfoy.

Tre ore dopo, mentre Jared Tainton festeggiava il suo rilascio nel più costoso ristorante di Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy stava sdraiato sul suo letto nella sua stanza privata a casa sua. Dalla finestra aperta entrava una piacevole brezza che muoveva appena le tende leggere e dallo stereo suonava una musica ben nota. Conosceva a memoria quella canzone: per dieci lunghi anni non aveva fatto altro che ascoltarla e riascoltarla continuamente. 

"_…If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own _

La canzone suonava, ma lui non sentiva appena. Quello era stato l'ultimo dono di Faith. Pensò all'album da disegno custodito nel cassetto della scrivania, alla sua ultima pagina incompleta. Il disegno che non aveva mai potuto finire… 

_"If I could, than I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go"_

…perché Faith se n'era andata e l'uomo che gliel'aveva strappata via era ancora libero come l'aria. Si spostò su un fianco. Non era quella la musica che avrebbe voluto sentire. Voleva ascoltare la ninna nanna che Faith gli aveva cantato in riva al lago, voleva sentire ancora una volta la storia dell'ultima rosa d'estate. Purtroppo però il disco si era rotto durante uno scontro con un Mangiamorte particolarmente agguerrito.   

_"Run away with my heart _

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love"_

Spostò la mano destra dall'avambraccio sinistro a scoprire il suo tatuaggio: un cuore tra due ali d'angelo trafitto da una spada, le iniziali di fuoco A.H.R. e il nome Faith in lettere d'oro. Chiuse gli occhi. Un alito di vento gli accarezzò il volto 

_"If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_"

Faith… 

"_I'll go wherever you will go_"

Due mesi e mezzo dopo, Jared Tainton rientrò a casa dopo una giornata in ospedale: nonostante l'accusa e il processo, non aveva perso il lavoro. Ma era ovvio: era troppo bravo. E poi era "innocente": a questo pensiero non poté trattenere una risata. La sua risata alta e stridente venne però interrotta a metà: una voce urlò Stupeficum ed egli crollò a terra Schiantato. Dall'ombra emersero due figure ammantate in blu: un uomo dai capelli biondi e gli occhi grigi ricolmi d'odio e una donna dai capelli castani ricci e gli occhi castani solitamente dolci ora rilucenti di rabbia. 

Quando tornò in sé, Jared Tainton si ritrovò in una radura in mezzo ai boschi. Strano, somigliava molto ad un'altra radura. Possibile che…? mormorò guardandosi intorno. Avvertì una presenza alle sue spalle, ma non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per sapere chi era. Sei stato in gamba, ragazzo. Non so come hai fatto a ritrovare questa radura, ma sei stato in gamba scosse la testa E pensare che Lord Voldemort pensava che nessuno avrebbe mai rintracciato questo posto. C'era una nota di tristezza nella sua voce quando pronunciò quella frase, come un vecchio che ripensi ai giorni dorati della sua infanzia. Hai mai pensato a questo posto, Tainton?. L'altro scosse ancora la testa e la voce parlò ancora: Io sì. Continuamente, da quando quattro anni fa mio padre mi spedì nel ricordo della notte del _sei giugno_. La voce calcò sulla data e Tainton capì perché non era venuto a cercarlo prima: pensava non ne avesse il coraggio, invece stava solo aspettando che cadesse l'anniversario. L'undicesimo per essere precisi. Verso Oriente le stelle si facevano più chiare, iniziando a svanire nella luce grigia che precedeva l'alba. Draco Malfoy alias Danny Ryan volse lo sguardo all'orizzonte, verso il sole che nasceva. Si avvicinò all'uomo più anziano: Che intenzioni hai, Malfoy?. No, non Malfoy. Per te, ora e qui, io sono _Danny Ryan_. Jared Tainton impallidì, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere: ora era tutto chiaro. Prima che potesse formulare un altro pensiero, una voce femminile alle sue spalle mormorò un incantesimo ed egli cadde in ginocchio: Danny Ryan era in piedi davanti a lui. Tu sei il peggiore di tutti, Tainton sibilò con gli occhi che lanciavano fiamme E sei anche l'ultimo della mia lista. Il giovane uomo scrutò attentamente il volto del più anziano e quasi riuscì a sentire i suoi pensieri: non provava dolore, non provava rimorso né per l'omicidio di Faith né per tutti gli altri che aveva compiuto. Danny Ryan infilò la mano sinistra sotto il mantello ed estrasse una pistola, puntandola dritto in mezzo alla fronte di Jared Tainton, il quale lo fissò con occhi gelidi: Fallo e non sarai migliore di me. Non sei il primo ad essere giustiziato. _Giustiziato_…Questa non è giustizia vera e lo sai anche tu. Non sei migliore di noi, lo sai? E te lo vedo scritto in faccia che lo pensi anche tu…Senza contare il tuo sangue: quello no potrai mai cambiarlo. _Mai_ concluse sibilando. Restarono fermi per secondi che sembrarono anni, poi Danny Ryan riprese la parola: Faith desiderava tanto vedere all'alba, ma non l'ha mai fatto una pausa per ricacciare indietro le lacrime E tu, Tainton? Hai mai visto l'alba?. Jared Tainton tacque, cercando di capire dove voleva andare a parare. Ti ha fatto una  domanda… ringhiò una minacciosa voce femminile alle sue spalle. No… disse infine Tainton piuttosto sconcertato No, non ho mai visto l'alba. Allora non la vedrai mai. Esplose uno sparo: Jared Tainton crollò a terra. In quel preciso istante, il sole cominciò a levarsi alto nel cielo, illuminando la radura. Draco Malfoy osservò per un istante il cadavere del quarto uomo e poi alzò gli occhi: a quattro o cinque metri di distanza, illuminata dai primi raggi del sole, stava Hermione Granger. Fissava il cadavere di Tainton con il volto inespressivo, ma il suo sguardo tradiva il suo pensiero: pensava che giustizia era stata fatta. Pensava che era giusto che il quarto uomo fosse stato giustiziato lì, nella radura dove tutto era iniziato. Draco si avvicinò a lei e la prese per mano: rimasero fermi ad guardare non più il corpo del fu Jared Tainton, bensì l'inizio del nuovo giorno. Quando il sole si fu alzato completamente dalla linea dell'orizzonte, si Smaterializzarono per poi Materializzarsi a Malfoy Manor. Draco si sentiva lo stomaco chiuso, ma chiese agli Elfi Domestici di portare caffè per due e si costrinse a berne un sorso. Non ti ho ancora dato il mio regalo di compleanno disse Hermione rimettendo giù la tazzina dopo averla vuotata. Il mio compleanno è stato dieci giorni fa. Lo so replicò la ragazza tranquilla Ma volevo aspettare che fosse tutto finito. Gli porse un grosso pacco rettangolare: incuriosito, il ragazzo sciolse il nastro e aprì la carta che lo avvolgeva. Per prima cosa scivolò fuori un CD con in copertina una sorridente ragazzina sui tredici anni che indossava un giaccone rosso. "Charlotte Church" era scritto in altro alla sua destra. Come… mormorò Draco con voce incrinata. Beh…Nel tuo diario avevi scritto che il tuo disco si era rotto durante uno scontro con i Mangiamorte, così… si strinse nelle spalle arrossendo Non hai ancora guardato il resto. "Il resto" era un album da disegno dai fogli intonsi: Draco lo sfogliò come se su ognuno di quei fogli fosse tracciato in inchiostro invisibile un disegno bellissimo. Alzò lo sguardo verso Hermione con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Improvvisamente gli erano tornati in mente i versi della canzone che aveva sentito per dieci anni, ma che non aveva mai ascoltato:

"_I know now, just quite how _

_My life and love my still go on  _

_In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time"_

Adesso comprendeva il vero messaggio: Faith non l'avrebbe mai lasciato, sarebbe rimasta sempre nel suo cuore e nella sua mente ma…

"_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_

_Then I hope there's someone out there _

_      who can bring me back to you_"

…ma non poteva essere riportata indietro. Il suo messaggio, il suo ultimo dono era contenuto nella prima strofa:

_"So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place _

_When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face_"__

Alzò gli occhi verso Hermione e le sorrise. Adesso era tutto finito. _Veramente_ finito. Poteva voltare pagina, iniziare un nuovo album. Aveva ancora molti fogli bianchi davanti e chissà, magari con Hermione accanto sarebbe riuscito, uno alla volta, a disegnarli tutti.         

Contemporaneamente, a parecchi chilometri di distanza, il battello da e per Azkaban attraccava al porto. I cancelli secolari della terribile prigione si erano schiusi per lasciare uscire un prigioniero, caso più unico che raro. Abel Austin alzò gli occhi verso il cielo socchiudendo le palpebre: non era più abituato a quella luce, ma non dubitava che presto sarebbe riuscito a guardarla di nuovo. Si fermò a guardare il mare e prese un profondo respiro: anziché espellere subito l'aria, la trattenne nei polmoni per qualche secondo prima di lasciarla andare. Sapeva di libertà. Un paio di persone lo guardarono in modo strano per via dei suoi abiti troppo larghi e stropicciati, ma a lui non importava: non riusciva a pensare ad altro che alle due lettere che teneva in tasca. La prima era del professor Silente, che gli chiedeva se era interessato ad un lavoro come insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure ad Hogwarts. La seconda invece era di un ragazzo conosciuto da molti come Draco Malfoy e da pochi altri come Danny Ryan: era stato lui a chiedere e ottenere la revisione del suo caso. Era stato lui a tirarlo fuori da Azkaban. La sua lettera era molto breve: nella busta aveva trovato un ritratto di Aylwin Ryan sulla riva del lago di Hogwarts disegnato su un foglio e datato 4 Giugno di undici anni prima. Insieme al ritratto, che avrebbe conservato per sempre, aveva trovato un biglietto con poche, semplici parole: 

Hai ancora molti fogli bianchi da riempire 

_Bentornato._

_Danny_

E a dispetto del suo aspetto trasandato, del suo corpo magro che ballava dentro i vestiti, quelle due lettere e quel disegno lo rendevano l'uomo più ricco del mondo. Aveva una nuova vita davanti: certo, non sarebbe stato facile…Ma sapeva di poter contare su due persone amiche: Albus Silente e Danny Ryan. Per qualcuno non era molto, ma per Abel Austin era tutto quanto. Prima di incamminarsi, prese un profondo respiro e ripensò alle parole di Danny. Sì, decisamente c'erano ancora molti fogli bianchi che avrebbe potuto riempire.  

Fine 


End file.
